


Lovemaking and the ordinary you

by InvertedPhantasmagoria



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Codependency, Desperation, F/F, Female Richter, Genderbending, Humiliation, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Past Abuse, Psychological Torture, Reader-Insert, Smut, Sort Of, Teasing, Unhealthy Relationships, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25994143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvertedPhantasmagoria/pseuds/InvertedPhantasmagoria
Summary: Richter is the definition of desperate. No matter what, no matter how often, she’s turned on in seconds as soon as you whisper some pretty words into her ear. It would be pathetic if it wasn’t such an ego trip to have a grown woman soak her panties just from a little dirty talk and a hand at the small of her back. She really is a miracle of stubborn, relentless arousal.For now, you’ve barely gotten Richter back to your room. The two of you had alovelyevening with dinner, a couple of drinks... and you teasing her the whole time; just enough to slowly drive her crazy with lust.As you close the door behind you, you meet Richter’s copper eyes. They’re lidded, and her face has already flushed a shade of pink that you wouldn’t think possible from a vampire. Just standing there, you don’t miss the way that her thighs are pressing together ever so slightly.“Someone’s excited.”. . .A short, entertaining little smut featuring female!Richter, reader-insert and her being all kinds of fucked up.
Relationships: Richter (Diabolik Lovers)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	Lovemaking and the ordinary you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone!! o3o This is new, huh? I don't write female "victims" very often... but this was fun!!! A friend commissioned me to write this, and I kinda doubled the length because I was having fun~ So yes, lots of Richter suffering and being a pathetic, pathetic woman. I mentioned that Karlheinz is female in this one too, but everyone else's gender status isn't even referenced. Reader was also intended to be female, but it's pretty up for interpretation. Warnings include Richter being weird and fucked up, a mildly unhealthy relationship, references to Richter having some not great past relationships, and the just the _mildest_ hint of dub-con. So yes, enjoy!!! As always, my tumblr is below. 
> 
> dixbolik-lovers.tumblr.com

Richter is the definition of desperate. No matter what, no matter how often, she’s turned on in seconds as soon as you whisper some pretty words into her ear. It would be pathetic if it wasn’t such an ego trip to have a grown woman soak her panties just from a little dirty talk and a hand at the small of her back. She really is a miracle of stubborn, relentless arousal. 

For now, you’ve barely gotten Richter back to your room. The two of you had a  _ lovely  _ evening with dinner, a couple of drinks... and you teasing her the whole time; just enough to slowly drive her crazy with lust. 

As you close the door behind you, you meet Richter’s copper eyes. They’re lidded, and her face has already flushed a shade of pink that you wouldn’t think possible from a vampire. Just standing there, you don’t miss the way that her thighs are pressing together ever so slightly. 

“Someone’s excited.”

You lock the door and close the distance between you. Richter swallows hard enough that you can see it. Her hands are shaking. 

“Y-You did provoke me quite a bit...” she mumbles, flickering between intensely staring you down and not being able to meet your eyes. “I want you. I always do. I-I’m ready for whatever you want of me, so--”

It’s a simple matter to silence her with two fingers under her chin. 

“Settle down. We’re doing things at my pace, understand? You just behave yourself and take what I give you like a good girl. I’ll reward you if you do well.” You smirk. The look of pure arousal that settles over Richter’s face is incredible. Her face flushes impossibly darker. You think she might be almost  _ drooling  _ from both being called a ‘good girl’ and the promise of what’s to come. As always, Richter really is too easy for her own good. 

Praise gets to this woman like nothing else. After a lifetime of living in her sister’s shadow and having to fight for worth with  _ everyone,  _ Richter crumbles under praise and positive attention like nothing else. All you have to do is tell her what a good, pretty girl she is, and she’d bend over and take anything you could do to her. A little bit of attention goes a very long way. 

Because Richter is giving you such a desperate expression, you kiss her. It’s gentle. Your lips meet hers tenderly, softly, and of course, Richter leans into the touch like she’s never needed anything more. As worked up as she is, you could probably make her come from not much more than your mouth against hers. The little moan she gives is proof enough of that. In a moment of  _ torturing  _ her, you give Richter’s lower lip a soft bite, making her let out a high, needy sound and lean against you all the more. 

The kiss deepens. You’re keeping it tender, but the sliding tongues, pressed-together lips, and mixing saliva are getting messy. Richter keeps letting out little moans every time you do something that feels particularly good. You know that the sloppiness is only turning her on more. 

You get a hand in Richter’s long, dark hair, finding a grip just rough enough that it makes her whimper. Burying your fingers in the fluff of it and holding her head in place by force has to go right between Richter’s legs, if the way she squirms and presses her thighs together is any indication. Her face is a mess of flushed cheeks, glazed eyes holding a look of painful arousal, and a drool-slicked mouth and chin. She already looks wrecked. 

“Turn around,” you tell her. Richter obeys without hesitation. 

You go for the zipper of her dress, sliding it down with a slow, precise motion that draws the moment our far too long. You’re giving Richter plenty of time to feel the brush of fingers against her clothed back... to enjoy it. 

When the zipper is down, you slide Richter’s dress down over her shoulders yourself. She’s not wearing a bra (your orders), but there are a pair of black, lacy,  _ tiny  _ panties barely keeping her covered. That was more of a necessity than anything. Richter gets wet enough that you need something to soak some of it up when you tease her in public. 

Richter’s body is skinny and sharp-- not at all traditionally appealing for a woman. She’s slender, but you can see every line of her ribs, her belly is a concave dip, and her legs are almost visible bone. Her skin is a shade of pallid-pale that looks more like a corpse than  _ most  _ vampires you’ve seen. Her eyes have deep dark circles rimming them at all times. Richter doesn’t take very good care of herself. When she doesn’t have a lover around to give her a reason to live, she seems to let herself waste away. 

For a moment, after stepping out of her dress, Richter sways on her feet. She’s still in her heels... and trying to cover herself subtly. 

Her breasts are just smaller than average; nothing to write home about. You eye them openly as you step closer to her, smirking internally at the way that that makes Richter squirm. The only real upside to your woman having such a boring, unhealthy body... is that she’s painfully  _ sensitive.  _

When you get close enough, you take one of Richter’s dark, hardened nipples between your fingers, pinching and rolling it cruelly. She gasps with pathetic volume, and you don’t miss the way her knees almost buckle. As Richter closes her eyes, she instinctively presses her chest out into your teasing fingers-- a position that puts what little she has on perfect display. 

“You like this, hm?” you tease as you keep playing with Richter’s nipple. Just that little touch seems to be working her up to a point that’s almost painful. Two fingers are all it takes to drive her crazy. 

“Y-Yes, I--” Her voice cracks. “I d-do... Please, more...?” Both Richter’s voice and expression are pathetic. Her chest is heaving with breath that you know she doesn’t need. Being touched in just one place has to be driving her crazy. As desperate as Richter gets, you know that you’re practically torturing her by giving her such little stimulation for so long. 

You take your touch away. Richter makes a disappointed, needy noise.

“Get on the bed.”

And of course, she obeys. Richter sits down on the edge of the bed, looking like she doesn’t know whether to stay where she is or lay back. You push her knees apart and kneel between them to the sight of her face flushing an even deeper hue. All you do is smile innocently up at her. 

To start, you take one of Richter’s heeled feet in your hands. Slowly, lovingly, you undo the straps of her heeled shoe, then slide it neatly off of her foot, stroking over the delicate bones of her ankle as you do. 

The other shoe goes next, Richter watching you all the while with something between pure need and shock that you’re being so gentle. 

Once the second heel is off, you slide your hand up Richter’s leg in a sensual caress. Up her calf, past her knee and thigh, all the way to where her hipbone is covered by the thin, black strap of her panties. For a moment, you tease at the bit of fabric-- lifting it and letting it snap back. Richter squirms in place. You know that if you stuck your fingers between her legs, she’d be a wet, sloppy, eagerly-awaiting-you mess. 

“I-I, I need--” Richter’s voice is little more than a squeak that gets cut off by you pressing a kiss to the inside of one skinny thigh. Your warm lips against her vampire-cold skin make her squirm and suck in a high breath. 

You  _ biting  _ that tender place makes her yelp.

A trickle of blood runs down Richter’s inner thigh. You can taste cold copper on your tongue. For most people, what you just did would have been too rough, but looking up at Richter... she’s enjoying it. Vampires have something of a penchant for violence, after all. Even with your blunt, fangless human teeth, a  _ bite  _ is a claim that you know she loves. 

“What do you think?” you ask, running your fingers over the edge of her panties again. “Should I take these off of you? If I do, I might have to put them in your mouth so you don’t get annoying with begging me.”

Richter sucks in a tense breath. Her slit pupils are so, so dilated. 

“That’s--”

“Sorry,” you cut her off, “I was joking. You don’t get a say in what I do to you.” Smiling sweetly, you guide her to lift her hips and let you slide the panties down over her hips and legs. Just as you expected, a thin, sticky chain of fluid stretches away from her cunt when you peel them off. You toss the panties aside, then give Richter a pitying look. “Did you see that? You’re absolutely soaked. Don’t you feel embarrassed? I haven’t even touched you yet, and you’re all slimy down there. You’re pathetic, Richter.”

Richter inhales again, sharply. You imagine that what you just said brought forth a whole new gush of slick from her. As much as she  _ pretends  _ like she has pride... Richter is much happier being humiliated. 

Then, you pull the main event for tonight out of your pocket; a bullet vibrator, small enough to fit between your fingers, but powerful enough to make Richter’s thighs shake with hardly any effort at all. As soon as she lays eyes on the black shape in your hands, you can  _ see  _ Richter’s hole clench. 

“Yep, this is exactly what you think it is,” you tell her cheerfully. “And I’m not going to let you come until I feel like it. You’d better be ready to  _ convince  _ me.” The implications are clear. You’re going to torture her. 

Keeping Richter’s thighs spread, you take a minute to trace the hard plastic of the vibrator over the folds of Richter’s cunt. This is just teasing. This is just driving her crazy. By the time you prod lightly at her swollen clit, it draws a whimper out of her. You haven’t even turned the toy on and Richter is already getting desperate. You probably  _ could  _ make her come without ever hitting the button on the end, but that’s for another time. 

Finally, you take the toy away for a moment, then press the button to set it to its lowest. With a smirk, you press the buzzing bullet right up against the space above Richter’s clit. The stimulation immediately makes her gasp and try to curl in on herself. You hold her thighs open to the sound of trilling moans that she can’t keep in. Just rubbing the vibrator in little circles seems to be driving her crazy-- and you’ve barely even started. She’s so worked up that it’s not going to take much effort at all to be cruel. 

By the time you press the vibrator directly to Richter’s clit, she’s starting to breathe heavily. The light touch alone is leaving her making all kinds of pathetic sounds. At this setting, it’ll take quite a bit of work for her to come-- if at all--, which is exactly why you’re not turning it up. 

Before long, Richter is humping her hips up against the vibe. It doesn’t do her much good. Even the extra rubbing doesn’t make a difference. She’s still way too far away from the edge to get anywhere. The pleasure has to be getting torturous, especially after how long you’ve been keeping her aroused for. And that’s exactly why you did it. Pushing her to the edge of sanity just by nudging a vibrator gently against Richter’s red, puffy clit is beyond entertaining. She’s not daring to beg yet, probably (correctly) assuming that it’ll get her nowhere, but you know she’ll break soon enough. 

You nudge the vibrator up a setting when you think she’s ready. Richter  _ keens  _ instantly. Her body leans back, her thighs spread, and she makes a lost-in-pleasure face that you  _ really  _ want to take a picture of-- if only to show her later how pitiful she looks when she’s squirming for you. You can only imagine how red her face would be when she sees it. 

“Ah--!” she squeaks, the sound high-pitched and desperate. Richter’s moans get almost pornographic when she’s close to coming. It’s just as cute as it is embarrassing for her. You’ve recorded them before, let her hear her own sounds as her face turned red from shame and reluctant arousal. 

You flick the vibrator up one more setting, to one that’s high enough to get to her within moments. When Richter’s thighs start to twitch in the way that you know means she’s getting close, you take it away entirely. 

“N-No--”

Richter twists where she lays, hips bucking up to try to follow the vibrator’s relentless stimulation. But you keep it far enough away that she gets absolutely nowhere. Her chest heaves with deep, shaky breaths, making her tits rise and fall in a way that  _ almost  _ looks good. 

From this angle, you can see her bony, skinny body perfectly. She’s yours, and with helplessness in her eyes, she looks it. Even the bloody bite wound on her thigh is proof that she belongs to you and you alone. 

“You’re mine. I decide when you come because you’re  _ mine  _ and you don’t get a choice. You can beg all you want to, but in the end, I’m the one who gets to choose your everything. Struggle, scream, plead with me... it won’t get you anywhere. I’m the one who you belong to.” Something in your voice sounds more possessive, darker than you’re used to hearing, but--

It seems to affect Richter perfectly. The look of lust that falls over her face is exactly what you love to see. She’s  _ gone.  _

“I’m yours...” she whispers. “Th-That’s all I’ve ever wanted. No one, n-no one but  _ you  _ has ever cared s-so much... Torture me. If that’s what you want, I’ll do it. Make me scream for you. I’ll be as pathetic as you wish for me to be.” Her voice is pure devotion. Richter squirms a bit, then reaches down with both hands and  _ spreads  _ her labia open for you. Both her hole and puffy clit are exposed for you to torment, and the look of love in her eyes is incredible. You’re used to this from Richter, but she never ceases to amaze. 

“That’s a good girl,” you say, then kiss the softest part of her thigh. Richter looks at you with nothing but adoration and open need. 

She really is easy to wrap around your finger. 

So you keep going. You press the still-buzzing vibrator right against where she’s holding herself open for you-- just a whisper of near-painful sensation against her clit. Richter  _ whines  _ but doesn’t budge. Even as her hands are shaking, she keeps herself spread perfectly. 

You keep the toy right there until she’s pushed to another edge, then take it away all over again. Richter keens with desperation. She squirms, bites her lip, but doesn’t let herself falter. She wants to be  _ good.  _

If you give her even scraps of affection, Richter will do whatever you ask. No other lover has ever bothered to treat her like she’s important to them, and that’s just served to make her easy. Even as you drive her right up to the brink of another orgasm only to force her away from it all over again, Richter looks at you with all the adoration she can muster. She’s a lonely, pathetic woman who needs you more than anything else. 

Over and over again, you push Richter to the very edge of what she can take. She steadily gets wetter. Before long, you can see a decent-sized soaked spot forming on the bed. She blushes from her ears down to her chest. Her nipples are pebbled and stand-out hard. The soft folds of skin between her legs flush and turn increasingly puffy and swelled-up. Her clit is so hard and full of blood that every little nudge makes her all but shriek. You edge her for the better part of an hour, and you  _ know  _ it’s torture. 

When you tell her to, Richter begs. She keeps her mouth shut when you order it-- obedient and knowing that whatever she says won’t make a difference. Her eyes are so glazed that you can tell she’s floating in a haze of compliance and need. Right now, she’d do anything you asked if it would make you pleased with her or make you let her come. 

Her body isn’t even struggling anymore. It’s  _ limp,  _ only twitching and shuddering violently whenever you hit something too sensitive. 

At last, you think that you might have some mercy. Richter has been so, so good. She deserves to be rewarded for being so obedient and sweet. You’ve tortured her for long enough. In one more moment of cruelty, though, you turn the vibrator back down to its lowest setting. Richter  _ probably  _ can come from that alone by now, even as overstimulated and past the point of pleasure as she is, but you have another idea. 

“Richter, listen to me,” you order her. She sits up on her elbows enough to look you in the eye with a distant, fucked-out expression. “I have something to tell you. You’ve been very good for me, so I think I’m going to be nice to you now. You’ve earned it, haven’t you.”

“Y-Yes... I wa, w-want... Be proud of m-me...?” All Richter does is shiver mindlessly. She sounds wonderfully, adorably desperate. 

“Of course I am. You’ve done great. You should see the view from down here. Every part of you is red and swollen up. You look like such a whore-- taking everything I do to you just because you want me to be happy... you really are designed to please the people around you.” It’s a tease, and one that you know makes Richter ashamed of herself, but she smiles dizzily nonetheless. When she remembers this later, she’ll be humiliated, but right now, she’s just out of her mind on arousal. 

You pet her thigh for a moment, alternating between nudging the vibrator against her clit and holding away. She’s prettier like this. When Richter’s in a state of perfect degradation, she’s at her best. 

“I love you,” you tell her, holding the lightly vibrating toy snugly against her clit at last. “I really do love you.”

Richter’s eyes go wide as she comes. 


End file.
